


Renegados

by withowlmyheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bokuroo as brotp, Bullying, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mental Instability, Mention of AkaKen, Minor Character Death, Mutation, Pain, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Violence, slow character development
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withowlmyheart/pseuds/withowlmyheart
Summary: Después de la última guerra mundial que dejó la Tierra devastada, como un lugar donde ya no se podía vivir por culpa de la radiación, apareció un grupo de seres humanos que se autodenominaban "inhumanos". Con habilidades mejoradas fueron los encargados de crear un nuevo hogar para todos.Cien años después los humanos viven en ciudades flotantes protegidas por los inhumanos, considerados como dioses. Abajo, en El Suelo, impera la ley del más fuerte. Criaturas mutadas por culpa de la radiación, condiciones donde la vida es casi imposible. Aún quedan humanos, los desterrados. El hogar de los Renegados, el único grupo que se opone a la tiranía que los inhumanos ejercen sobre los demás.Cuando Akaashi Keiji entró como el nuevo guardaespaldas del hijo de la líder de los inhumanos, Kōtarō Bokuto, no se imaginó que su vida y la del resto de la humanidad estaba a punto de cambiar radicalmente. La lucha entre Renegados e inhumanos está a punto de comenzar y todos tendrán que escoger su bando.El futuro de la humanidad está en juego. Y solo uno puede ganar.





	1. ─── ❪❪ Prólogo ❫❫ ───

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Haruichi Furudate.  
> La trama principal, sin embargo, es original y creada por mí. No es necesario conocer el anime para seguir el hilo de la historia, pero es recomendable.

Tres segundos. Inspiró, apuntó y disparó. El proyectil salió disparado a máxima velocidad. Cortó el viento a su paso hasta estrellarse en el pecho de quien le perseguía. El cuerpo cayó un par de metros y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Ignoró su gruñido al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y rascaba su nuca, adolorido. Aumentó la velocidad del aerodeslizador antes de que su rival volviera a su vehículo y lo alcanzara.

Llegó hasta el final del bosque, donde los árboles estaban tan juntos y eran tan altos que el movimiento y la velocidad se veían enormemente reducidos. Sin embargo él se deslizó entre los troncos como si fuese agua; ni siquiera los rozó y llegó a su objetivo en un parpadeo. Saltó del aerodeslizador y se agarró al único saliente de aquella pared rocosa. Estiró el brazo y su mano se hizo con la última bola del juego. Se volvió hacia el cielo, hacia el dron que retransmitía cada uno de sus gestos, y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la vez que mostraba el objeto al público que la observaba gracias a la cámara de aquel dispositivo.

Al otro lado de la cámara los espectadores del juego más popular de Capital se levantaron y estallaron en gritos de júbilo que acompañaron sus aplausos. El favorito del público había ganado un año más. Entre la marea de personas únicamente dos permanecían sentadas.

—Él es tu objetivo.

El joven a su lado inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, apoyándola sobre su mano. Sus ojos, de un extraño color que podía confundirse tanto por verde como gris, no se habían despegado de la pantalla que mostraba a un muchacho de puntiagudo cabello blanco y negro depositando la última bola en su marcador. El equipo contrario no estuvo a la altura.

—¿Realmente es necesario? Es fuerte. —dijo, provocando que la mujer a su lado clavara su mirada en él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero no dejó que su expresión cambiara en lo más mínimo.

—Si no lo fuera no estarías aquí. —El hombre suspiró y colocó las manos sobre su estómago.

—¿Está de acuerdo con esto?

—Eso no es relevante. —sentenció la mujer— Mi opinión es la que cuenta. —Se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente al palco de honor. A continuación se giró hacia su interlocutor— Por algo soy la líder de Capital.

Alzó la cabeza hacia el brillante cielo azul que siempre brillaba sobre la ciudad flotante. Los rayos de sol eran tan intensos que tuvo que ocultar el rango de visión usando su mano.

—Entiendo. —respondió tras casi un minuto— Bien, en ese caso su hijo tiene guardaespaldas.


	2. ─── ❪❪ El nuevo guardaespaldas ❫❫ ───

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¡Yo soy Brokuto Kontado! —Las carcajadas esta vez no fueron ni disimuladas. Las mejillas del más alto se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosado y se apresuró a corregirlo—: ¡Quise decir Bokuto Kōtarō!
> 
> —Sí, lo sé, Bokuto. Todos le conocen. —Tomó aire antes de decir lo siguiente—: Me complace poder conocerle por fin y trabajar con usted.
> 
> Extendió la mano hacia él y le correspondió. Su mano era más pequeña que la de Akaashi, y sudada. En un momento el joven hijo de la líder se acercó a su compañero, el que parecía recién sacado de la cama, y le susurró algo. Pero, dado que su tono de voz era más alto de lo normal, Akaashi pudo escucharlo a la perfección:
> 
> —Oye, Kuroo, ¿qué significa “complace”? 
> 
> No, definitivamente aquel no iba a ser un trabajo sencillo.

La primera vez que Akaashi tuvo a Kōtarō Bokuto delante, la palabra que acudió a su mente fue “estrella”. Saltó. Tan alto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobrepasó la red que se erguía frente a él. Tan alto que los bloqueadores rivales no fueron capaces detener el remate que se estrelló contra el suelo con tal fuerza que el pabellón enmudeció. Los ojos cetrinos de Akaashi se posaron sobre la figura de metro ochenta y cinco que se agarraba las rodillas a la par que recuperaba el aliento. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, pero no brillaba tanto como su mirada. 

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Soy el mejor! —La voz del de cabello bicolor resonó por toda la sala. 

Keiji no prestó atención a los comentarios de los jugadores. El muchacho había captado todos sus sentidos. ¿Cuánta fuerza tendrían aquellos trabajados músculos? Lo había visto en un partido de speedball —el deporte favorito de Capital— pero no era más que una figura difusa a lo lejos. Ahora estaba frente a él y veía un muchacho imponente. Era justo la clase de persona que a Akaashi le gustaba: poderosa, responsable, fuerte… Un líder nato. Seguro que era temido y respetado por sus compañeros.

_Tal vez mi trabajo no sea tan malo después de todo_ , pensó el azabache. 

—¡Hola! —Había un muchacho de cabello naranja frente a él, pero Akaashi no lo oyó siquiera—. Hey, perdona, ¿necesitas algo?

Fue necesario que el pequeño diese un salto gigante delante de él para que se percatara de que ahora había varios pares de ojos sobre su figura. Incluidos aquellos dorados. 

—Sí. Venía a presentarme. Soy Akaashi Keiji. El nuevo guardaespaldas.

Alguno de los presentes emitió un silbido con claras segundas intenciones. El chico junto al hijo de la líder, uno que parecía recién sacado de la cama por su peinado, dio un codazo al de cabello bicolor. Este reaccionó con un brinco provocando que derramara parte del agua de la botella que sostenía entre sus manos. 

—¡Akashe! 

¿ _Akashe_? 

¿Acaso lo había oído mal? Sí, eso debía ser. 

El de ojos dorados se acercó corriendo, sacudiendo su mano. 

_ No. No, por favor.  _

—¡Es un placer conocerte, ‘Kashee! —gritó.

Era curioso cómo la opinión acerca de una persona podía cambiar en cuestión de segundos. Aquel solemne líder que había traspasado el triple bloqueo de sus rivales se había convertido en un estridente chico hiperactivo que tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con su propio pie y derramar sobre Akaashi la botella de agua.

Respiró hondo durante tres segundos. ¿Hasta qué punto el universo lo odiaba para enviarle a semejante personaje? No le hizo falta más para comprender por qué la madre del joven le había contratado. Si era así de torpe siempre ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a sobrevivir más de un año. 

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y buscó desesperadamente algo con lo que secarle. Al no encontrarlo hizo una exagerada reverencia—. ¡Perdóname, por favor, ‘Kaashi! ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡No volverá a pasar! 

Akaashi se dio cuenta de que los demás jugadores contemplaban la escena con una sonrisa, algunos sin contener la risa. Se esperaban que pasara algo como aquello, pero ninguno había intervenido para evitarlo. 

—Está bien. —respondió, midiendo su tono para no sonar grosero—. Y mi apellido es Akaashi.

—¡Yo soy Brokuto Kontado! —Las carcajadas esta vez no fueron ni disimuladas. Las mejillas del más alto se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosado y se apresuró a corregirlo—: ¡Quise decir Bokuto Kōtarō!

—Sí, lo sé, Bokuto. Todos le conocen. —Tomó aire antes de decir lo siguiente—: Me complace poder conocerle por fin y trabajar con usted.

Extendió la mano hacia él y le correspondió. Su mano era más pequeña que la de Akaashi, y sudada. En un momento el joven hijo de la líder se acercó a su compañero, el que parecía recién sacado de la cama, y le susurró algo. Pero, dado que su tono de voz era más alto de lo normal, Akaashi pudo escucharlo a la perfección:

—Oye, Kuroo, ¿qué significa “complace”? 

No, definitivamente aquel no iba a ser un trabajo sencillo. 

✦───────────•✧ 

El intercambio de miradas duraba ya varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos cedía ni un instante. Parecía que no necesitaban parpadear y los presentes comenzaron a preguntarse si no estarían muertos. Lo único que delataba presencia alguna de vida era el leve aleteo de sus fosas nasales al respirar. Nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio de la sala a pesar de la tensión que se había generado desde que la reunión dio comienzo. Finalmente, después de unos cinco minutos que a todos se les hicieron eternos, fue el muchacho sentado boca abajo en el sillón quien habló. 

—A mí no me parece una mala idea. 

Los dos que hasta ese instante habían estado lanzándose dagas con la mirada, la desviaron ahora para clavarla sobre el chico de cabello bicolor. A él no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo pues mantuvo su rostro sereno.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó incómodo el jefe del servicio de guardaespaldas de palacio.

—Iwaizumi, va a ser mi nuevo guardaespaldas, ¿no? —Bokuto se encogió de hombros con simpleza—. No veo descabellado que me acompañe en la Caza. De todas formas tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo. ¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable? 

El guardaespaldas se levantó y golpeó con la diestra la mesa, provocando que unas gotas de café se derramaran. Eso molestó a Akaashi, quien se apresuró en tomar un pañuelo y limpiarlo.

Por supuesto Bokuto no podía confesarle al jefe del cuerpo de guardaespaldas la verdadera razón por la cual deseaba trabajar cuanto antes con el muchacho, y más aún si podía acompañarlo a La Caza. Cuando Bokuto recuperó el aliento y se fijó en aquel joven pensó que se sorprendería por el remate que acababa de hacer. Había sido impresionante, el mejor de todo el partido, sin duda. Incluso había vislumbrado en Kuroo una mueca, la misma que hacía siempre que Bokuto se las ingeniaba para romper el bloqueo. Sin embargo en aquellos estoicos ojos verdes no vio emoción alguna, como si leyera el periódico. Eso desinfló inmediatamente a Bokuto, quien se acercó corriendo para presentarse. Esperaba poder sacarle al menos una sonrisa, mas para su desgracia terminó tropezando y causando una de las peores primeras impresiones de la historia. 

Así que su idea era que Akaashi lo acompañara durante una de las operaciones para mostrarle de lo que era capaz. _Esta vez sin botellas de agua de por medio_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba decidido a ver, como mínimo, una pequeña sonrisa en aquellos finos y perfectos labios.

—¡No he tenido tiempo de evaluarle debidamente ni de comprobar sus capacidades! —exclamó Iwaizumi, pero su voz fue perdiendo fuerza gradualmente al recordar a quien le estaba gritando—. Puede que sea hábil en cuerpo a cuerpo, pero como sabe, ahí abajo se requieren otras habilidades para sobrevivir. 

—¿Crees que mi madre habría contratado a alguien para velar por mi seguridad si no estuviera capacitado? 

El jefe de los guardaespaldas se puso recto de golpe, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. Esa pregunta no requería respuesta alguna. Porque, de recibirla, las consecuencias habrían sido desfavorables para él de cualquier manera. 

El joven colocó ambas manos sobre el suelo y con una agilidad que desconcertó al recién llegado guardaespaldas, se puso en pie. 

—Bien, Akghashe. Ya que nos acompañarás a La Caza de esta tarde, permíteme que te enseñe el material y te presente al equipo antes de la próxima misión. Ya verás, ¡son todos geniales!

Akaashi dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, pero no dijo nada al muchacho que había deformado de aquella manera su apellido. Imaginó que sería una pérdida de tiempo. 

—¿Está bien que usted sea quien se encargue de eso…? —Una de las personas que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen intervino. Lo reconoció como aquel chico de cabello anaranjado que se dirigió a él cuando llegó al pabellón donde practicaban voleibol—. El personal podría…

Bokuto se acercó a él y colocó la mano sobre el hombro del chico. De nuevo aquella ingenua sonrisa que había conseguido irritar al nuevo guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué clase de jefe sería si no trato bien a los recién llegados, eh, Hinata? —dijo con evidente orgullo, señalándose con el pulgar. 

El de ojos verdes pudo haberle replicado, argumentando que quien pagaba su salario era su madre, mas decidió callar y no romper su burbuja. 

—¡Es genial señor Bokuto!

El llamado Hinata se puso de puntillas con una sonrisa en sus labios capaz de competir con la de Bokuto. Para Akaashi verles era como mirar directamente al sol.

Bokuto fue el primero en salir, seguido por el resto del personal de palacio. El de ojos verdes iba a seguir a su protegido, pero una mano lo retuvo. Al agachar la cabeza se fijó en que era el pequeño. Hinata creía recordar que lo había llamado Bokuto. Era evidente por cómo mordía su labio inferior que algo le preocupaba, y Akaashi no tardó en descubrirlo.

—Por favor, cuide de Bokuto. 

—Pienso hacerlo, es mi trabajo. Nadie le hará daño ahí abajo.

La respuesta, no obstante, no calmó al joven pues apretó con más fuerza entre sus dedos la camiseta del guardaespaldas.

—No es El Suelo lo que me preocupa.

✦───────────•✧

A Akaashi le pareció que la reunión no había ido tan mal. El jefe de los guardaespaldas no había tenido problema con su recomendación e incorporación inmediata ya que había sido la propia líder quien la había ordenado. Sin embargo, cuando se le comentó que el muchacho acompañaría al hijo menor de esta en una misión su primer día, se tensó y convocó una reunión. Por supuesto acudieron varios miembros del servicio de guardaespaldas y otros como acompañantes de palacio y hasta el propio secretario de la líder preocupados por la situación. Otro habría podido sentirse cohibido e intimidado, pero no Akaashi. Él estaba entrenado para soportar las duras e inquisitivas miradas de aquellas personas que esperaban el más mínimo error para despedazarlo delante de la líder. Y es que aquel no era un trabajo común donde una falta suponía media hora de gritos de su superior. No, trabajando para Chika Bokuto un equívoco significaba cárcel de por vida en el mejor de los casos. El auténtico problema, sin embargo, supondría aguantar a su hijo durante todo el día. Era la clase de persona que a él más le irritaba: siempre sonriendo, restándole importancia a temas vitales, y hablando por los codos. Eso último lo descubrió en los pasillos del inmenso palacio donde no dejaba de parlotear explicándole la historia de cada cuadro allí colgado o qué había tras cada puerta. El hogar de la líder era sin duda colosal y había sido construido y decorado al detalle. Por lo que había visto, un pasillo principal conectaba todas las habitaciones y conducía hasta una última que Bokuto le había explicado era el despacho de Chika, lugar al que únicamente ella tenía acceso. 

—¿Y su secretario? ¿Él tampoco puede entrar?

—Ni siquiera él. —Bokuto se encogió de hombros; incluso aquel gesto estaba cargado de entusiasmo— Cuando mi madre está ahí y tiene que hablar con ella lo hace a través del comunicador, como todos los demás. Su despacho es el sitio más difícil de acceder de Capital. 

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Porque para entrar necesitas su huella dactilar, reconocimiento de visión, y de voz mediante una contraseña que únicamente ella conoce. —Ilustró con sus dedos el número de cosas que se requerían para entrar— Y no intentes forzar la puerta o encontrar otros accesos porque es imposible. Ya lo han probado. 

Tras un breve silencio, Akaashi respondió:

—Sí que debe ser importante lo que guarda allí.

—Nunca lo sabremos.

Al azabache el tono de su compañero le resultó misterioso y estuvo a punto de preguntarle, mas decidió callar ya que él había hecho lo mismo y un poco de silencio por parte del chico sería de agradecer. 

Se preguntó qué clase de secretos se esconderían tras aquella puerta blindada. Un lugar al que solo una persona podía acceder. Si ni siquiera su propia familia podía entrar era que lo que allí aguardaba era realmente importante. 

El muchacho de cabello bicolor —Akaashi se cuestionó en varias ocasiones cuál sería su color natural, si el blanco o el negro— le contó también que el palacio se había ideado de aquella manera para que resultara funcional. Debido a que estaba siempre lleno de gente y se celebraban numerosas reuniones, era mucho más sencillo construir un pasillo central que los llevara a cualquier lugar que crear una intrincada telaraña de puertas, pasillos y habitaciones interconectadas. Al guardaespaldas le pareció algo lógico puesto que aquel lugar no solamente era la vivienda de la líder y su familia sino también el centro de operaciones de Capital. Las decisiones más importantes se tomaban sobre aquel suelo de mármol perfectamente pulido. Ninguna de aquellas explicaciones pudo atrapar su curiosidad como lo había hecho la habitación con la que concluía el pasillo.

A pocos metros de la habitación final, el despacho de Chika Bokuto, el corredor se ensanchaba hasta formar un amplio salón. Lo condujo hasta el ascensor y una vez dentro introdujo en el panel una serie de números; la contraseña que cada miembro de palacio tenía. Luego marcó un número que Akaashi no logró ver.

—Con el código que te dieron podrás acceder a la planta baja y todas sus habitaciones así como a la segunda. Para la tercera necesitarías el otro que te dieron, el que empieza por tres.

—Lo recuerdo.

—¡Genial! —De nuevo aquella ingenua sonrisa se plantó en los belfos del más alto— Bueno, pues este código también te permitirá ir a la menos cinco que es donde entrena la élite de los serafines y donde guardan el equipamiento. También está ahí el departamento de investigación y desarrollo armamentístico de Capital.

El ceño del de ojos verdes se frunció ligeramente.

—¿Investigadores y soldados están juntos en palacio? 

—¡Sí! Fue idea de mi hermana. —El tono de voz de Bokuto se elevó aún más y sus gestos se duplicaron mientras hablaba— Antes estaban en lugares separados, pero era un follón enorme porque los de investigación se pasaban el día correteando a la zona militar para preguntarles o probar los nuevos dispositivos. Así que al final mi hermana decidió que era mejor si unían ambas secciones. Ahora trabajan juntos y es mucho más rápido. 

Un leve “hm” escapó de los labios del de cabello oscuro. Hacía un par de plantas que habían pasado la menos cinco.

—¿Dónde estamos yendo exactamente?

—A la planta más baja, la menos cuarenta. Ahí es donde está la sala donde nos reunimos antes de bajar a El Suelo, los vestuarios y el cubículo. 

Akaashi quiso preguntar qué era eso del cubículo, sin embargo, Bokuto volvió a interrumpirle antes de poder hacerlo. Y eso le molestó. ¿Es que no sabía estar callado más de diez segundos? 

—Esta misión no es como las demás. —añadió. Su tono de voz era diferente, más grave. Akaashi se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo iremos la élite de los serafines. —El muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda contra la pared del ascensor—. Son órdenes de la líder. Se supone que esto no lo debe saber nadie excepto los que bajaremos. Han encontrado una de las bases de los Renegados y en esta cacería nuestra misión es acabar con ellos. Sería la primera vez que conseguimos aniquilar toda una célula. —En seguida se volvió hacia Akaashi, su mirada radiando tanta emoción que, de haber sido tangible, la piel del guardaespaldas habría ardido—. ¿¡Sabes lo impresionante que eso es!? ¡Ah, pero es peligroso! La líder sospecha que pueda haber traidores o los más inexpertos cometan fallos que pongan todo en peligro así que envía a gente de confianza. 

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un ligero click . Al otro lado las orbes verdes del más bajo contemplaron cómo lo único que había era una escalera de caracol que se perdía en la oscuridad. No podía determinar cuánto descendía desde aquella posición. 

El de cabello bicolor fue el primero en apearse del ascensor.

Mientras bajaban por aquella larga escalera iluminada únicamente por la luz que arrojaban las antorchas apoyadas en la pared, Akaashi tuvo una revelación:

—Por eso Iwaizumi no quería que yo fuera.

—Eso creo. —El de cabello bicolor asintió—. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que eres increíble, Akgashee!

El mencionado se apoyó en la húmeda pared rocosa para no caer por culpa de la inestabilidad de los escalones. Akaashi era excepcional leyendo a las personas. Su inexpresiva máscara ayudaba a que los demás no supieran qué pasaba por su cabeza y aprovechaba eso para meterse en la de los demás. Sin embargo, Bokuto resultaba un misterio para él a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. ¿El por qué? Era la primera persona que conocía que creía firmemente en él sin ninguna duda, aún cuando no sabía nada sobre el de cabello ensortijado. Luego estaba esa sonrisa que exhibía allí donde fuera. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se borrara de su rostro? ¿De dónde sacaba tanta felicidad? ¿Era posible acaso? Hasta entonces el muchacho lo había dudado. Bokuto Kōtarō era diferente a la gente que había conocido y no terminaba de gustarle. Sabía lidiar con muchos tipos de personalidad. Pero no con alguien como Bokuto. Y aquello que escapaba de su control le ponía nervioso. Solo el tiempo diría si era algo bueno o no. 

—No puede estar convencido, Bokuto. No me conoce.

—¡Aún así, yo creo en ti!

Aquella genuina sonrisa que siempre brotaba en los labios de su protegido por primera vez no le resultó tan molesta a Akaashi. 


	3. ─── ❪❪ Un error ❫❫ ───

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto no avanzó. Se quedó estático, sus ojos clavados en el suelo.
> 
> —Bokuto, ¿sucede…? —Cuando las orbes verdes del muchacho siguieron la trayectoria de su protegido se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. 
> 
> Habían cometido un error fatal.

Ocho. Ese era el número de personas que la líder había decidido enviar a El Suelo. Akaashi no pudo creerlo cuando el emocionado bicolor se lo contó. ¿Habían encomendado una misión tan importante a nada más que ocho personas? Incluyéndolo a él, quien tenía una vasta formación en cuerpo a cuerpo y experiencia en el campo, pero no conocía de nada al equipo ni forma de proceder. Aquello parecía más bien una misión suicida y Akaashi comenzó a plantearse, al ver que ninguno de sus próximos compañeros parecía nervioso, que todos ellos estaban mal de la cabeza. 

Sin embargo no dejó que la inquietud lo dominara y mantuvo aquella fría expresión en su rostro. El único gesto de nerviosismo que se podía leer en él era cómo jugueteaba con sus dedos. Mas ninguno pareció advertirlo, estaban más preocupado terminando los preparativos para el descenso.

El Suelo. Desde aquella sala, ubicada en la última planta de la residencia de la líder, las ventanas mostraban una espectacular vista de lo que había bajo la ciudad flotante. Después de las guerras y la desolación que asoló la Tierra por culpa de la codicia humana, lo que quedaba era un paraje desolador. Áridos desiertos de arena rojiza que, cuando el viento arreciaba con fuerza, levantaba una humareda que parecía un mar de sangre. No había rastro alguno de vida humana. Ruinas de lo que algún día fueron grandes rascacielos se habían hundido bajo la arena y solo despuntaban las últimas plantas que eran abrazadas por ciclópeas enredaderas. Su tamaño debía deberse a los efectos de la radiación. Qué clase de criaturas estarían allí esperándolos. Los Renegados debían vivir en pésimas condiciones. Seguramente todos sufrirían alguna mutación. 

—¿Estáis todos listos? —Quien habló fue un hombre joven, aunque se veía un par de años mayor que Akaashi. Su atractivo era evidente: de rasgos perfectos, cabello castaño perfectamente peinado y unos ojos castaños que se posaron sobre él durante unos breves segundos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Se apartó de la ventana y colocó al lado de Bokuto. El muchacho lo miró apurado y Akaashi alzó una ceja, inquisitivo. No tardó en ver cómo las pupilas de Bokuto señalaban el cinturón y se dio cuenta de que el arma se había quedado encasillada y no podía colocarla bien. El azabache puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, como todos sabéis ya esta misión es de gran importancia. —Continuó el hombre mientras Akaashi, disimuladamente, ayudaba a sacar el arma de su protegido— Nuestro objetivo se encuentra a diez kilómetros de aquí. Está escondido en un edificio con un helicóptero estrellado en la azotea; lo reconoceréis enseguida. Bajaremos en los cubículos hasta El Suelo. Una vez allí utilizaremos las motos en formación 1-2-1. Yo iré con Iwaizumi a la cabeza. Ushijima y Kageyama por el flanco derecho. Es por donde suele haber más peligro y, dado que Kageyama es buen tirador, nos servirá como escudo. —Akaashi agradeció en ese momento no ser el blanco de la mirada del comandante, porque aquellos hermosos ojos marrones revelaron una furia que helaba la sangre de cualquiera; Kageyama, la víctima de estos, dio un paso atrás— Al menos más le vale. Hanamaki y Matsukawa cubrirán el lado izquierdo. Por último Bokuto y Akaashi cerrarán la retaguardia. Akaashi, no conozco tus habilidades. Te seré sincero: no me gusta eso. Pero haré todo lo posible por aprovechar tus talentos al máximo. 

Akaashi tragó hondo. El comandante podía parecer dulce, risueño y agradable, pero su mirada era tan profunda que parecía taladrarlo y escrutar hasta el último rincón de su alma. Estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte.

—Me manejo bien en cualquier campo, pero mi especialidad es el cuerpo a cuerpo. Con armas blancas. 

—Entonces debería ser él quien conduzca, ¿no, Oikawa? —sugirió Iwaizumi.

El mencionado asintió convencido y miró esta vez a Bokuto, quien alzó el pulgar radiando una de sus sonrisas. Aquello pareció suficiente para dar el tema por zanjado así que el comandante Oikawa prosiguió:

—Una vez lleguemos al edificio Kageyama se apostará en las cercanías desde alguna de las ruinas donde obtenga buen rango de visión para disparar cuando sea necesario. Dado que Akaashi estará cubriendo las espaldas de Bokuto la misión de Kageyama será protegernos a nosotros. ¿Entendido? —Todos los presentes asintieron al unísono, aunque la pregunta fuera dirigida a Kageyama— Bien. Espero que no falles un solo tiro. —Akaashi no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que Oikawa se dirigía a Kageyama lo hacía con extrema dureza; se preguntó si no habría sucedido algo entre ellos que explicara tanta tensión— Bokuto, tendrás que colocar los dispositivos sin que te detecten como hablamos. Una vez lo hayas conseguido darás luz violeta y tanto tú como Akaashi os ocultaréis donde esté Kageyama. Ushijima, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi y yo nos encargaremos de crear una distracción que atraiga la atención de los Renegados al exterior y acabaremos con los que no caigan en la trampa. Cuando demos luz verde activaréis las cargas. ¿Alguna duda? —Silencio— Espero de vosotros lo mejor, como siempre.

Nadie objetó ni preguntó nada. En lugar de eso volvieron a sus quehaceres como si nada. Al menos en apariencia. Porque el azabache vio que ahora en los ojos de cada uno de ellos brillaba un destello de ansia que antes había permanecido dormido. Las palabras de Oikawa habían sido efectivas. O tal vez era su actitud amable pero con una confianza abrumadora. Quizás incluso podía deberse a que estaban tan acostumbrados a trabajar los unos con los otros que la confianza que se tenían disipaba cualquier temor. Fuera como fuese Akaashi relajó sus hombros por primera vez desde que entró en aquella habitación.

Dado que él no tenía nada que preparar, se acercó a su protegido, quien charlaba animadamente con un muchacho de llamativo cabello rojo. A Akaashi le dio la impresión de que aquellos dos eran la razón principal por la cual las fábricas de gel fijador no habían cerrado aún. Cuando Keiji se acercó vio que el pelirrojo sostenía entre sus manos un extraño dispositivo que emitía una tenue luz azul. Nunca había visto un objeto similar. Daba la impresión de ser parte de alguna nave alienígena. Akaashi no era un experto en tecnología, desde luego. Lo suyo eran las armas más sencillas.

—… estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero entonces los dos estaríamos equivocados. —La cantarina voz del pelirrojo taladró los oídos de Akaashi. Era aún más estridente que la de Bokuto. Y se movía inquieto de un lado a otro, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

—Todo lo que digo es que, si vuelve a estallar y a incendiar algo, vas a estar muy despedido. —Se carcajeó el peliblanco. Al ver a Akaashi esbozó una cálida sonrisa y agitó el brazo; como si fuera posible que no llamara la atención de cualquiera— Oh, ¡’Kaashi, aquí estás! —Akaashi se colocó al lado del hijo de la líder y Bokuto pasó el brazo sobre los hombros del joven. Anotó mentalmente que su protegido tampoco respetaba el espacio personal— Mira, te presento a Tendō Satori. Se encargará de establecer las conexiones entre el grupo desde aquí y controlar la zona por si ocurre cualquier imprevisto. 

—Es un placer, ‘Kaashi. —Las cejas de Satori se arquearon formando dos perfectas bóvedas.

El guardaespaldas se contuvo para no llevarse los dedos a sus sienes y masajearlas. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces su apellido había sido deformado por Bokuto. Por su culpa también los demás lo llamaban de forma errónea, claro. Aunque, ya fuera por la sonrisa burlona de Tendō o por su expresión en sí, intuyó que él ya sabía que ese no era su apellido. 

—Es Akaashi. E igualmente.

—¡’Kaashi, ‘Kaashi! —Bokuto tiró de su camiseta— ¿Has visto el cubículo? 

El mencionado negó. 

Bokuto le agarró por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta una pared de cristal a través de la cual se veía una nave de pequeñas dimensiones. 

—Funcionan con un motor con mucha más fuerza que los aerodeslizadores. Pero lo importante no es eso, ¿a que no Satori? —El de cabello puntiagudos apoyó la mano en el cristal. Miraba con absoluta devoción la nave y Akaashi se preguntó si él habría trabajado en el diseño o simplemente le fascinaba la tecnología.

Por otro lado, se arrepentía de haberse acercado a aquellos dos. Eran parecidos. Demasiados, si le preguntaban a Akaashi. Si Bokuto en solitario ya de por sí era excéntrico, junto al pelirrojo de bata gris —que en algún momento debió ser blanca— por culpa de las quemaduras, era otro tema. Ushijima, Kageyama e Iwaizumi daban la impresión de ser mucho más tranquilos y serios, la clase de individuos que a Akaashi le hacían sentir cómodo.

Sin embargo su trabajo era cuidar de Kōtarō, así que mantuvo sus pensamientos a raya sin permitir que un solo resquicio emocional se mostrara en su fría expresión.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —saltó en seguida Satori, levantando sus manos— Lo más importante que deberías saber sobre el cubículo es que únicamente puede realizar maniobras de ascenso y descenso. Tiene que ser colocado justo donde se quiere subir o bajar porque no puede hacer otros movimientos. Por eso en las misiones salís desde esta planta: es la más cercana a El Suelo y queda justo encima. Supongo que lo más incómodo es que caben dos personas como máximo. ¿Eres claustrofobico? —El guardaespaldas negó con cansancio—. ¿No? Mejor, porque el espacio es reducido.

En cuanto el guardaespaldas se asomó entendió a qué se refería. No es que hubiese poco espacio, no, es que prácticamente era nulo. De hecho se fijó en los asientos y la diferencia entre el suelo y el techo y se preguntó si alguien como él cabría. De pie seguro que no pues pasaba el metro ochenta. Pero sentado tampoco lo tenía muy claro. El guardaespaldas pensó que el nombre de cubículo le quedaba perfecto. Y aún más. Se suponía que debía acompañar a Bokuto Kōtarō, pero el joven tenía un cuerpo musculado. Sus espaldas eran más anchas que las de Akaashi y este dudaba que ambos pudieran entrar. 

—Esta es el arma principal de los serafines de la legión de caza. 

Lo que Bokuto sostenía entre sus manos era una pistola de metal blanco con algunos detalles plateados meramente decorativos. Lo diferente de otras armas de su misma categoría era que su cañón resultaba mucho más grande y no era posible colocarle un silenciador por su formato. Bokuto se la tendió y él la sostuvo. Le sorprendió descubrir que era mucho más ligera de lo que aparentaba.

—Es la pistola electrizante. En lugar de balas normales dispara estos perdigones que, al impactar con piel humana, emiten una potente descarga eléctrica que neutraliza al enemigo. Pero no te preocupes, puedes cogerla. Funciona cuando es disparada por la pistola, sino es inofensiva.

La munición consistía en una pequeña bola de un metal que Akaashi no supo identificar. Con un simple vistazo no parecía diferente a la que otras armas podían emplear a excepción de su excesivo tamaño. Imaginó que por eso el cañón era tan grande. 

—¿Las usais para capturar a los Renegados? —se atrevió a preguntar el azabache.

El silencio no era algo que al guardaespaldas le incomodara; de hecho, se sentía más bien cómodo en él. Sin embargo, que una persona tan charlatana como el de cabello bicolor lo empleara significaba que algo ocurría. Su sonrisa había desaparecido e incluso su amigo ingeniero había tenido la prudencia de alejarse, apartando la mirada como si el asunto no fuese con él. 

En parte entendía el porqué. Los Renegados eran el grupo opositor del liderazgo que los nuevos dioses habían creado y su simple mención generaba una gran tensión. Si bien nunca habían llegado a atentar contra Capital por la ubicación aérea de esta, allí abajo, en El Suelo, hacían todo lo posible para destruirlos. En la ciudad aérea nadie los tomaba en serio, eran una fuerza escasa en comparación con el poderío de los nuevos dioses, pero el que hubiese gente que no estuviera de acuerdo con los ideales de Capital hacía que muchos se cuestionaran cosas. A nadie le interesaba que las preguntas comenzaran a fluir. No después de las guerras, de la desolación que esperaba en El Suelo. Vivir en Capital era vivir sin problemas. 

—Es el arma principal —respondió tras aquella pausa—, pero no la que más se usa. En El Suelo no suele haber lugar para dialogar o bajar la guardia. Las órdenes no son capturar. Son matar. 

—Se nota que es un novato —mencionó el pelirrojo con voz cantarina. Al parecer le divertía la ignorancia del de cabello oscuro. Keiji decidió que no le caía bien. 

Akaashi se fijó en que Bokuto ahora sostenía otro arma. Era una pistola común, la que llevaban todos los serafines cuando patrullaban por la ciudad y salían al exterior. Era precisa, ligera y rápida. Un arma que se había mejorado en los últimos años. La mejor por detrás exclusivamente del rifle de asalto que los serafines especializados en tiro llevaban. _Esa sí que es una maravilla de la ciencia_ pensó el guardaespaldas. 

Se preguntó cuántas vidas había arrebatado la pistola que sus dedos sujetaban con familiaridad.

Y cuántas arrebataría él con ella.

—Ten cuidado, estas no son las que usan los niños, ¿sabes? Estas hacen daño. —se burló Satori observándole con una ceja alzada. Se había acercado a él y jugaba con sus largos dedos— ¿Sabes al menos cómo disparar? No me gustaría en absoluto que te dispararas en un pie por accidente. 

Akaashi esbozó una sonrisa ladina y le arrebató el arma al hijo de la líder. Quitó el seguro de la pistola y apuntó directamente al cuerpo del más delgado. Satori se quedó paralizado. Su piel empalideció varios tonos y cualquiera juraría que su cabello se había puesto más de punta. 

Tendō tragó la bola de saliva que se había acumulado en su garganta y miró a Bokuto, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa inocente.

Con un rápido movimiento de brazo el cañón de la pistola apuntó a su izquierda y disparó. La botella de agua al otro lado de la habitación reventó y el de ojos verdes le devolvió el arma a un boquiabierto Bokuto.

—¿Y tú sabes cómo callarte? Bueno, por lo que veo al menos uno de los dos tiene algo que aprender. —Akaashi giró sobre sus talones y se perdió en la puerta del vestuario. 

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y apoyó la mano en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo. 

—Él es… —comenzó Satori.

—Increíble.

—Yo iba a decir peligroso, pero supongo que eso también encaja con él.

—Oid, —Oikawa se agachó y buscó algo bajo la mesa. Se levantó confundido y miró a los dos con el cabello de punta— ¿alguien sabe dónde está la botella de agua que había dejado aquí?

Satori y Bokuto intercambiaron un par de miradas y salieron corriendo de allí.

—¡Iwa! ¿Tienes un vaso de agua por ahí? 

El mencionado se acercó con un vaso lleno de hielo y lo dejó en la mesa frente a Oikawa.

—Espera.

  * ✦───────────•✧



Akaashi descubrió, para su suerte, que a pesar del esbelto cuerpo de su acompañante y su altura, este se adaptaba perfectamente al cubículo. Sí, no había apenas espacio y se rozaban continuamente, pero era un mal menor. Además, con los trajes el contacto era nulo. El trayecto no era tan corto como Akaashi pensó. Tomaba un rato hasta que el cubículo en el que iban salía de la ciudad flotante, a continuación debían esperar a que los técnicos dieran la señal desde la central, y ahí sí comenzaba el descenso. Bokuto y Akaashi aún iban por la segunda fase. 

De reojo estudió a su compañero. Aquel día había sido largo e intenso, sin un solo segundo para centrarse en sus propios pensamientos. No se había detenido a observar realmente al hijo de la líder más allá de su lenguaje corporal, expresiones y la confusión que su actitud le producía. A primera vista no era un chico llamativo por su belleza. De hecho lo que llamaba la atención de él era su cabello de dos colores, peinado como si quisiera tener dos cuernos en la cabeza. Fue lo primero en lo que Akaashi se fijó y dio por sentado que quería aumentar la apariencia de _chico malo_ que daba. Porque, sí, Bokuto era una persona que imponía. Superaba el metro ochenta y cinco, su ancha espalda se notaba tonificada bajo la camiseta con la que le conoció, y su mirada era de un dorado tan intenso que Akaashi estuvo a punto de perderse en ella. Claro que luego abría la boca y toda aquella fachada se caía a pedazos. Sin embargo Akaashi, en la soledad de su mente, debía admitir que cuanto más cerca estaba de él, más atractivo resultaba. 

—¿’Kaashi? 

El de cabello ensortijado ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. 

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que te me quedaste mirando. ¿Todo bien?

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron más de la cuenta. Avergonzado, negó y desvió su mirada por la ventana, incapaz de volver a mirarle. ¿Cuánto rato lo habría observado? Pensó que lo hacía con disimulo, pero evidentemente se equivocaba. 

El silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ambos y, aunque Akaashi lo agradecía, decidió romperlo para preguntarle algo que había aparcado antes.

—¿Por qué Oikawa parece tan molesto con Kageyama? ¿Sucedió algo entre ellos?

—¡Te has dado cuenta! —Akaashi se preguntó si la manera que Bokuto tenía de abrir los ojos era humanamente normal.

Se encogió de hombros sin más.

—Me pareció bastante evidente.

—‘Kaashi, eres increíble. Yo no me di cuenta hasta que metí la pata con un comentario y Ushijima me lo explicó. ¡Ushijima! —Se golpeó con la zurda en la frente— Que él lo viera y yo no… 

_Por qué será que no estoy extrañado_. 

—Bokuto, creo que se está desviando del tema… —Una sacudida al cubículo provocó que el moreno se aferrase al brazo de Kōtarō. 

—¡Ah, sí, perdona! Hay algo que debes saber primero. —El traqueteo del vehículo se hizo más intenso y Akaashi empalideció— Oikawa es el mejor tirador que tenemos los serafines, ¿sabes? ¡Es increíble! Es capaz de disparar desde cualquier distancia con cualquier arma en cualquier circunstancia.

_Eso es técnicamente imposible_ , pensó el muchacho, pero no comentó nada pues su concentración se dividía en no vomitar y en escuchar a su protegido. 

—Lo nombraron comandante con tan solo veinticinco años. ¡El más joven en la historia! —Las comisuras de los labios del guardaespaldas se estiraron hacia arriba— Le costó muchísimo, y la mayoría pensaba que el título lo obtendría Ushijima.

—¿Ushijima? ¿El tipo alto y fuerte que va con Kageyama? No me parece de esas personas que lideran a los demás. Es poco hablador. 

—Eso es porque no lo conoces. ¡Es muy buen tío, y sabe motivar a la gente! —Se lo pensó un segundo y luego añadió—: A su manera. Y es mucho más inteligente de lo que parece. ¡Siempre me gana en el Scrabble, ¿sabes?! Joder, ¿cómo puede conocer palabras como burdégano?

—Usualmente la gente sabe esas cosas leyendo. —Resopló Akaashi. Los zarandeos a los que se veía sometida la nave le revolvían el estómago. Lo único que parecía calmarlo un poco era la charla de Bokuto. Por una vez su continua verborrea no le molestaba— ¿Podría seguir explicándome qué pasó entre Oikawa y Kageyama, por favor?

—¡Oh, sí, perdona! El caso, durante esa época Oikawa y Ushijima no podían ni verse. Más bien Oikawa no podía ver a Ushijima porque él siempre le ganaba en todo. Pero al final entrenó más que nadie y consiguió vencerlo por fin. Obtener el título de mejor tirador y comandante era el sueño de su vida y te aseguro que llegó hasta el extremo para conseguirlo. 

Ahora Akaashi entendía por qué había en sus ojos aquel brillo amenazador: con todo lo que habría peleado para llegar hasta allí no podía permitir que un solo fallo echara por tierra todo. 

—Entiendo. Pero, ¿qué pinta Kageyama en todo esto?

—Kageyama llegó a los serafines hace seis meses. Como ya has visto es muy joven. 

Asintió. Se había dado cuenta. No es que él fuera mucho mayor, pero le extrañó que alguien que recién había pasado los veinte años estuviera en el cuerpo de élite de los serafines.

Una nueva sacudida. Apretó el agarre en el brazo de Bokuto inconscientemente. Él no protestó ni se apartó. 

—Se supone que debería estar con el resto de novatos, al menos hasta los veintitrés. Eso es lo normal. Sin embargo en una de las misiones desobedeció las órdenes de uno de sus superiores colocándose en otro punto de mira y gracias a eso liquidó a dos objetivos que estaban a punto de matar a Oikawa. Le salvó la vida. Después de eso se empezó a cuestionar el liderazgo, la táctica de Oikawa y su potencial. Kageyama, por supuesto, ascendió en seguida y más con todo el potencial de tiro que tiene. Hay muchos que dicen que en técnica es muy superior a Oikawa. 

—Ya veo. Así que Kageyama es el recién llegado que tiró por tierra todo su trabajo.

—Exacto. —Un suspiro escapó de los labios del chico— Esta misión es la oportunidad de Oikawa de reafirmar su posición como comandante y recordarles a todos por qué está donde está. Si falla o Kageyama vuelve a hacer lo de aquella misión… Oikawa puede despedirse de su carrera para siempre.

  * ✦───────────•✧



La base de los Renegados que habían localizado permanecía en absoluto silencio. Tanta quietud era inquietante. Si algo había aprendido Akaashi Keiji a lo largo del tiempo era que, allí donde había animales —incluso si eran ratas— había vida y eso significaba que no debía preocuparse. Cuando no había una sola alma significaba que algo peor se escondía en las sombras. Los hombros del muchacho se tensaron. No dejaba de mirar a todos los lados y no apartó la mano del rifle que llevaba a su espalda. 

Desde que habían abandonado las motocicletas —estuvo a punto de besar el suelo al llegar; si se contuvo fue porque pensó que aquello sería algo más propio de Bokuto que de él— se había instalado dentro de él la sensación de que estaban siendo vigilados y en cualquier momento aquel desierto se convertiría en un campo de batalla. 

—Kageyama tardará unos minutos en dar la señal. —dijo el más alto, tumbándose en el sitio que habían escogido para ocultarse. 

El de cabello ensortijado emitió un ronco gruñido como asentimiento y se ocultó mejor tras la montaña de arena que les servía como escondite. A Akaashi le sorprendió tanto silencio. Igual que cuando subieron al cubículo. Bokuto era un hombre enérgico, incapaz de callarse, pero le estaba sorprendiendo. Desvió un instante sus orbes verdes hacia él e instantáneamente hizo una mueca. A su lado Bokuto no dejaba de moverse y mirar a todas partes inquieto. Se mordía el labio durante unos segundos mientras daba suaves golpes con el pie. Cuando se aburría pasaba a fruncir y relajar el ceño o jugar con la hebilla del traje. 

—Bokuto, ¿tiene ganas de ir al baño?

El bicolor dio un respingo y negó rápidamente.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no!

—¿Entonces por qué no para de moverse?

El muchacho apartó la mirada y Akaashi creyó ver un destello de vergüenza en sus ojos. No volvió a hablar y el moreno pensó que la conversación finalizaría ahí. Sin embargo se equivocaba. 

—No quiero molestarte. —murmuró, tan flojo que poco más y Akaashi no alcanza a entenderlo.

El guardaespaldas retrocedió levemente su cabeza sin comprenderle, pero Bokuto prosiguió:

—Me he dado cuenta… —Se detuvo. Akaashi se percató de que no le gustaba hablar de aquel tema. Rehuía su mirada—. Cuando hablo te molesto. —Soltó finalmente, exhalando—. Lo vi antes cuando te explicaba cómo funcionaba el palacio. Y con Satori.

—Eso no es… —Sin embargo Bokuto alzó la mano, deteniéndole.

—No tienes por qué negarlo, es algo que sé. —La tristeza en su voz era tan evidente que Keiji, inconscientemente, apretó sus dedos formando un puño—. A mi madre le molesta, y a mis hermanos. A la mayoría de los de palacio también. Casi siempre intento contenerme, pero… —Rió. Pero no era la risa genuina que había conocido. Esta tenía un tiñe de pesadumbre—. Supongo que cuando te conocí lo olvidé y fui yo mismo. 

Las palabras de Bokuto fueron tan sinceras que Akaashi no pudo más que quedarse mirándolo con la boca abierta. Todos esos silencios habían sido por él. Akaashi creyó que su máscara de frialdad era perfecta, que no permitió que un solo ápice de sus emociones se viera. Sin embargo Bokuto le había leído. Más que eso, había echado a un lado su forma de ser para no incordiarle. Una punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en el interior del guardaespaldas. Tal vez el chico no era tan malo como pensaba. Quiso disculparse, pero antes de poder hacer el comunicador de su muñeca emitió un _bip_. 

—Kageyama está listo. Vamos. —Bokuto se levantó, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y le tendió la mano al guardaespaldas.

  * ✦───────────•✧



Era incapaz de olvidar lo que Bokuto le había dicho. Sus pupilas permanecían en la realidad, analizando el entorno para proteger al de cabello bicolor ante cualquier amenaza que se presentara. Sin embargo su mente se encontraba lejos de allí. Las palabras del hijo de la líder seguían en su cabeza. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto el molestar o no a alguien que acababa de conocer? No parecía de esos que se callaran por nadie. Desde luego le había juzgado mal, algo que no solía ocurrirle al azabache. 

El de cabello en punta se agachó y removió la arena. Depositó un objeto cilíndrico, no más grande que su pie, y lo enterró como si allí no hubiera nada. Akaashi ignoraba qué era aquello y Bokuto pareció darse cuenta porque intervino:

Bokuto: 

—Es un inhibidor de señal. —Bokuto se dedicó a echar arena sobre el objeto hasta que lo cubrió por completo—. Así, si los Renegados consiguen escapar, no podrán ponerse en contacto con los demás. 

Imaginó que debían de tener un gran alcance pues Bokuto los había colocado rodeando el edificio, mas a gran distancia. No conocía ningún dispositivo que pudiera actuar a más de quinientos metros de forma eficaz. 

—¡Claro, es que no son como los demás! —respondió a la pregunta de Akaashi. Alzó ambos brazos con la emoción que le caracterizaba. Keiji cada vez veía aquellos arrebatos suyos como algo normal. Se preguntó cómo era posible que fuera tan enérgico. De solo verle se agotaba—. Estos están mejorados. Son los únicos que podrían funcionar a más de un kilómetro. 

—¿Es diseño suyo? 

El muchacho se irguió estirando su espalda por completo, su pecho hacia delante, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A que es genial, Akashee?

—Lo es. —Asintió— Realmente genial.

Y no era mentira. De verdad le había impresionado que aquella mejora del inhibidor de señal corriente fuese obra suya. Debía admitir, muy a su pesar, que todas las primeras impresiones que había tenido sobre aquel muchacho se caían a pedazos. ¿Es que era todo fachada? ¿O quizás es que lo había encasillado como el típico charlatán molesto e idiota sin ver más allá? 

Suspiró y siguió al de cabello bicolor, acercándose por fin al edificio. 

—Bokuto. ¿Cómo es posible que los Renegados no hayan detectado nuestra presencia? 

Aquello llevaba preocupándolo desde que habían pasado los doscientos metros de cercanía con el edificio semi tragado por la arena. Si el cuerpo de resistencia estaba allí escondido, ¿no sería lógico que dispusieran de varios mecanismos de defensa por si los encontraban? El trabajo de Akaashi era proteger a Bokuto; la falta de tanta información le ponía nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a cumplir con su objetivo si no sabía dónde se metía? 

—Es por el comunicador que llevas en la muñeca. —Para ilustrarlo el más alto levantó su brazo, mostrando un objeto bastante similar a un reloj. La diferencia es que su pantalla era bastante más grande y el cristal táctil especial, de manera que no se rompía ni con una caída de varios metros. —Dado que con aquello Akaashi no cambió en absoluto su expresión, el mayor siguió explicándole—: Estudiamos a los Renegados un tiempo y di con la manera de interferir en su sistema de detección. Está incorporado en el comunicador. Por eso, mientras esté activado, no nos detectarán. A menos que se asomen a la ventana, claro. Contra eso no tenemos defensa. 

—Pensé que trabajaba para el cuerpo militar. 

—No estás del todo equivocado. Estoy en el cuerpo militar, sí. Pero… Me encanta la tecnología, ¿sabes? No soy bueno con la biología, ni las lenguas, ni la historia, ni… —Bokuto rascó la parte interior de su brazo visiblemente incómodo—. Bueno, todos esos campos que a la gente lista sí. Lo único que se me da bien es hacer estas cosas y combatir. —Había apartado la mirada y Akaashi se sorprendió al ser testigo de aquella faceta más insegura del más alto. Con que el hijo de la líder también tenía sus debilidades—. Así que a veces, cuando mi familia no se da cuenta, ayudo a Satori con algunas mejoras. ¡Ah, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, por favor!

El de cabello bicolor unió ambas manos frente a su pecho y agachó la cabeza, suplicante. 

—¿Por qué no? —En realidad Akaashi le guardaría el secreto, después de todo era su guardaespaldas y la confianza del mayor era vital para mantenerlo a salvo. Sin embargo, había despertado su curiosidad.

—Porque si se entera… —Un temblor en el suelo, ligero pero perceptible, hizo que el muchacho se callara. Se detuvo y sus orbes doradas recorrieron los alrededores. Las ruinas seguían silenciosas, como el resto del desierto. Lo único que había cambiado era la posición del sol, que ahora se erguía sobre sus cabezas y su calor los golpeaba con más fuerza—. ¿Has notado eso?

Pero no. Akaashi no había sentido nada fuera de lo normal, más allá del miedo que de repente había poseído al de ojos color miel. Negó, pero eso inquietó aún más a Bokuto. Por fin no les separaba del edificio medio derruido más que un par de pasos. Colocarían los otros dispositivos y se esconderían junto a Kageyama. La misión prácticamente habría acabado para ellos.

Bokuto no avanzó. Se quedó estático, sus ojos clavados en el suelo. 

—Bokuto, ¿sucede…? —Cuando las orbes verdes del muchacho siguieron la trayectoria de su protegido se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. 

Habían cometido un error fatal. Dieron por sentado que la única defensa que los Renegados tendrían eran los localizadores.

La mina que Akaashi pisó, explotó.

  * ✦───────────•✧



Lo que despertó a Akaashi fue el fuerte dolor en su hombro. Como si se la estuvieran aplastando contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos, pero su visión era borrosa. Distinguió tres siluetas: dos de pie, y una tercera tendida sobre su cuerpo. Eso debía ser lo que había ocasionado el dolor. Intentó moverse hacia delante, mas lo único que consiguió fue soltar un gruñido por culpa de su hombro. El dolor era intenso, miles de espadas clavándose en su articulación. 

Por fin la vista se le fue aclarando. Contempló su hombro y entendió la causa de tan tremenda molestia: su traje se había roto como consecuencia de la explosión y la metralla de esta se había clavado en su cuerpo. Sangraba en abundancia, pero por la ubicación de las placas de metal que se le habían incrustado, su vida no peligraba a menos que se quedara allí desangrándose. 

—...no nos queda mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes tú con este? 

Los ojos de Akaashi buscaron el origen de la voz, encontrándolo en un muchacho de baja estatura, una de las figuras que había visto al despertar. Ahora diferenciaba sus rasgos infantiles, su delgado cuerpo, y aquel vistoso mechón rubio que destacaba entre sus hebras castañas. El desconocido se acercó a él y se cargó al hombro el cuerpo que había aterrizado sobre él con una fuerza que, de haber estado Akaashi en un estado de no aturdimiento, le habría sorprendido.

Vio cómo lo arrastraba lejos de allí. No sentía nada más allá del dolor en su hombro, había ocupado por completo su pensamiento. Hasta que su mirada se encontró con el rostro del cuerpo inconsciente.

Era Bokuto. Aunque no era fácil distinguirlo por culpa de la sangre que manaba de su frente y cubría la mitad de su rostro. Por culpa del color oscuro del traje no fue capaz de descubrir si tenía más heridas, pero contaba con ello después de semejante explosión. 

Y los recuerdos acudieron a él de golpe, como una película puesta en su cabeza a toda velocidad.

Cuando Akaashi pisó la mina, Bokuto se lanzó contra él segundos antes de que estallara. Bokuto la había advertido antes que el de cabello oscuro. Bokuto usó su cuerpo como escudo.

Había sido la persona a la que debía proteger quien le había cubierto. 

¿Hasta qué punto era idiota Bokuto? Akaashi no entendía, por mucho que le diera vueltas, porque el de ojos dorados había puesto su vida en peligro por él.

—Dejadle… —Había intentado sonar amenazante, mas de su boca sonó un murmullo que se asemejaba más bien a una súplica.

—Lo siento, es nuestro deber. —Le habló el grandullón de cabello largo recogido en un descuidado moño. El hombre se agachó y le cogió a él—. No tendríais que haber venido.

A lo lejos distinguió el inconfundible sonido de disparos. Posiblemente los demás renegados estarían ya actuando. 

—Nishinoya, tenemos que irnos ya.

Quizás en esos instantes sus compañeros estuviesen muertos, o igual de heridos que ellos. Lo que Akaashi tenía claro era que, desde aquella posición, nadie los vería. Kageyama se encontraba demasiado lejos como para visualizarlos y mucho más para siquiera poder cubrirlos con sus disparos. No había nadie para ayudarlos.

Keiji maldijo internamente. A los Renegados por haber colocado aquella trampa. A Bokuto por haberle protegido cuando debería haberse preocupado por sí mismo. Pero, más que a ellos, a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de verlo venir. Por no haber cumplido con su trabajo.

Ahora la vida de ambos estaba en manos de unos desconocidos. 

  



End file.
